


資產（The Asset）5.0使用指南

by Floatinginwhite



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinginwhite/pseuds/Floatinginwhite
Summary: 總而言之就是一個簡單的冬兵使用守則。
Kudos: 1





	資產（The Asset）5.0使用指南

**資產（The Asset）5.0使用指南**

  * 資產的定義



資產是一件具有大規模殺傷力的非一次性不可再生人型武器，可以被廣泛應用於各種戰鬥場合（包括但不限於搏鬥、暗殺）。其代號為“冬日戰士”。

  * 資產的重要性



冬日戰士是九頭蛇最重要的資產之一，具有可塑性与短期內不可複製性。冬日戰士屬於貴重物品，在使用過程中應儘量避免對其造成永久性或不可修復性損傷。

  * 資產的基本功能



冬日戰士的功能一共有兩種（其他功能可培訓与創造）：備戰功能，娛樂功能。其中備戰功能是其主要功能，娛樂功能為其副要功能。在使用過程中應分清其首要性与次要性，避免娛樂過度對其進行戰鬥任務的負面影響。

  * 資產的日常維修



冬日戰士需要進行定期的維護与重修，以確保其長期的、最大限能的使用。為發揮其最優功效，建議每隔相同時間對其進行重啟、洗腦、電擊以及其他相應措施。

  * 資產的日常保養



建議保障冬日戰士一日兩次的食物和需水量供給，定期的軀體清理及其最基本的生理排泄。鑒於其不可再生性，在使用過程中應避免對其造成智力損害和肢體殘壞。

  * 資產的日常教導



冬日戰士並非全然完美，在發揮功效過程中不可避免會出現輕微的誤差与錯誤。一般情況下是可校訂矯正的。對其教導可通過訓誡，包括但不限於體罰、性虐待等方式。讓其軀體記住教訓有利於有效糾正其行為，確保其在下一次完成任務的過程中達到完美。

* * *

注：本版本資產使用指南具有絕對權威性，請在使用過程中嚴格遵守以上準則。祝您使用愉快！

_*九頭蛇出品，質量保障*_


End file.
